Worlds
Note: The information on this page is incomplete and subject to change along with the progression of the team's Storyline Discussion. Acrea is a diverse world composed of many large, isolated floating islands. Many of these islands have their own look, their own inhabitants, and their own stories. On this page, you can find descriptions of what each world looks like, what the player may encounter in their visits, how the world relates to Korrighan's evil plot, and anything else that may be of use. Hub The hub is a main locale in the minifigure civilization, a futuristic metropolis. The player starts off here, and can also find the Training Academy on this world. Korrighan's forces have not yet touched this world in any noticeable way, though a few of his weaker scouts can be encountered and fought near the edge of the world. The hub is where the player starts off and prepares for the missions ahead, collecting equipment, obtaining an X-Pack, and training at the Training Academy. As the game progresses, the player may also have to return to the hub from time to time for advice or further equipment as the challenges prove greater and greater for them. The hub itself has no real conflict for the player to partake in. However, the hub still features a variety of side missions for the player to partake in, along with the player's Training Academy quests. Castle World The minifigures have begun to establish a small civilization on this world, and it is led by wise yet somewhat secretive leaders. Raids by the goblins, who also inhabit the world and wish to take advantage of their futuristic new companions, have forced the minifigures to wall off most of their civilization and establish an active and dutiful army to protect it. Korrighan still has a small presence, though this is the first time (unless they visit the cave world first) that the player will face off against one of his bosses. In the castle world, the player must gain entry into the minifigure civilization, purchasing what they need at the market stalls and gaining information from guards and, eventually, the leaders. Eventually, the player works with the guards, non-hostile goblins, and the somewhat-rogue Paladin, against the goblin leader. The goblin leader, who has been stealing and reverse-engineering the minifigures' technology to create his own twisted inventions, gets his plot foiled by the player, and the player can move onto the next world. Cave World Also colonized by the minifigures is the nearby cave world, where the player has the ability to mine for resources and explore the world's many tunnels. In keeping with LEGO tradition, there are of course rock monsters that complicate things for the player, who must learn how to fight and/or avoid them. The minifigures are not the only ones mining on this world, however. Korrighan's minions have been drilling deep into the ground, and the player must defend the miners from their fury. Plains World It is in the Tier 2 world that the player leaves the larger minifigure civilization behind, encountering from now on only other groups of explorers or small bands of pioneers and settlers in these new frontiers. In the plains world, the player will find one of these new frontiers; an expansive island filled with large fields and large creatures. The player will navigate their way through their first taste of the wilderness, as their exploration truly begins to take wing. Korrighan's presence has also increased. Korrighan has had a chance to develop stronger footholds in some of these worlds, and the player can't help but begin to take greater notice of this new force sweeping through Acrea. Korrighan, after the defeat of his minions at the hand of the player in the Teir 1 worlds, can't help but notice the player as well, and the player begins to encounter The Second, battling with him and his wild creations. Jungle World Adventuring further, the player comes across a world of swamps and lush forests. On this world, the player also finds that the minifigure civilization of the hub was not the only one on Acrea; ruins of a past mysterious civilization are spread throughout, which the player must navigate, discovering its secrets. As before, the player must also watch out for Korrighan, whose fire burns among the trees... Desert World See Complete Desert Concepts for more information. Through the blinding sun, the player has much to see on this world. There is the minifigure settlement's bazaar, dusty sand dunes filled with sandworms, and a complex cave network. Though the sandworms are numerous and deadly, Korrighan packs quite a punch on this world as well, and his Inferion take a glass-like appearance as they burn the sand in the air and ground. Dark Forest World See Complete Dark Forest Concepts for more information. The minifigures have set up a small, Germanic-looking settlement on this world, and have begun working with the native dwarves on the possibility of exporting some of the world's minerals to other civilizations, such as the hub. Some of the minifigures, however, want to rule the world themselves, over both the dwarves and the other minifigures. At this point, they encounter the Doekkanda, dark, shadowy, shape-shifting beings. The Doekkanda, who hate the dwarves, make use of this opportunity and teach some of the dissenters in the ways of manipulating Acrea's energies, basically turning them into sorcerers. The mutineers retreat into the forest, pestering the minifigures while waiting for the right moment to launch a large, organized attack to gain control. The player, after a scuffle with the mutineers, comes across the minifigures' village, where he or she assists its protectors and helps with some of the upkeep. Eventually, as the situation with the mutineers escalates, the player must head deeper into the forest, confronting the Doekkanda and the mutineers. The player can also explore the Dwarven civilization on the world's mountain. While soaking in their culture, the player learns that they are being pestered by a dark and fiery threat in their mines... Korrighan's minions have been searching for a powerful artifact. Ice World In this arctic landscape, the player encounters a group of troubled arctic explorers, who are being terrorized by the cold, controlling, and merciless "Ice Queen". The player must search for this new threat, navigating the harsh landscape and confronting icy monsters in a journey to loosen the queen's evil grasp of the landscape. The one upside the player faces in this harsh world is that Korrighan's minions have been weakened by the ice. But Korrighan is still advancing, finding ways around this adversity... Lava World In this active world, danger awaits the player at every turn. Fiery creatures, lakes of lava, and molten rock are only some of the obstacles that the player will have to overcome. As can be imagined, Korrighan's Inferion have been able to thrive in this world almost perfectly, leaving him with an impressive control over this island. Obsidian/Machinery World The landscape of this world is characterized by the smooth, black rock that seems to cover its entire surface, reaching up to the sky in intimidating broad pillars. Also on this apocalyptic world: the twisted remnants of a mysterious, ancient robotic society, by which the player is actively hunted down. Korrighan is, of course, here as well, though his mission has yet to be determined by the Skies of Acrea team. The Final World and Core The player is finally approaching the end of their fight against Korrighan. The final world takes the form of a dangerous, confusing labyrinth leading towards the Core, where Korrighan plans to tap Acrea's energy and regain his power. The player must overcome the various enemies and traps that confront him or her at every turn, reaching the core and engaging in a final battle with Korrighan himself.